


The Weirdly Aggressive Omega

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Karate, M/M, Martial Arts, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Pining, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: In a world full of alphas, betas, and omegas, one tends to make assumptions. And, sometimes, when you make assumptions, you just might end up getting your ass beaten.When omega Katsuki Yuuri was young, he learned self-defense to help with his ice skating. Another benefit of the training was warding off unwanted alphas. Every alpha whoever tried to mess with Yuuri was put off by his skills, and he was known worldwide as the "aggressive omega." When he finally gets to the Grand Prix Final, things go south quickly, and he has to flex his martial arts muscles to get out of trouble.What he didn't know was that, by using his skills, he would attract the attention of someone he always wanted to notice him.





	The Weirdly Aggressive Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to katsukifatale on Tumblr for inspiring this piece! You had such a great idea!

In a world full of alphas, betas, and omegas, one tends to make assumptions. And, sometimes, when you make assumptions, you just might end up getting your ass beaten. 

Omega Katsuki Yuuri was more than just a famous figure skater. He was also a dancer, a gamer, a runner, and a black belt in karate. When you combine all of those things, you have one hell of a person to mess with.

When Minako mentioned martial arts training to Yuuri at the young age of thirteen, he wasn’t so sure about it. Figure skating and dancing were his life, after all. How could something like martial arts help him become a better skater? But, after presenting as an omega shortly after, Yuuri took her up on her offer. Not only to improve balance and stamina but also to protect himself from the scary world of alphas. Yuuri had been so sure he would be a beta. Male omegas were hardly even heard of, and he certainly was no alpha, but the world chose differently. It decided to make him different, rare, and valuable in the eyes of a possessive alpha. 

For the following years, Yuuri studied martial arts under one of the best masters in Japan. Yuuri was lucky that he lived right in his hometown of Hasetsu as he got to train whenever he wanted. When off of the ice and the dance floor, Yuuri typically could be found practicing his kicks and learning new techniques at the training school. People wondered how he hardly had any time for schoolwork, but he kept up on that too. Yuuri knew two things about his life. One of those things was that he wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov. The other thing was that he would not end up someone’s pet omega that they could just push around. He had to succeed and prove everyone wrong, no matter what the cost. 

Every day, news articles and stories of omegas being sold or raped motivated him to go back to the training school. Every time he saw a story of a male omega being mistreated, Yuuri took out his frustrations with his training. It was more often than not that Yuuri would see another male omega in public who was being pulled around by some big, bad alpha. Though he couldn’t do much for them, Yuuri promised himself that’d he be an example to the world of what omegas can do. He’d change the status quo to show them as powerful, meaningful humans instead of weak toys. 

On the ice, Yuuri was known for his gracefulness and passion. Not many people would have guessed that he knew martial arts. He danced with a sort of sensitivity that could only be found with him. Figure skating, despite the common assumption, was actually a very masculine sport. Alphas dominated the rinks with their loud music and high jumps. What they didn’t think to look out for was little Yuuri with his fluid storytelling and masterful step sequences. Soon, Yuuri climbed the ranks and became Japan’s top male figure skater and, despite all odds, was invited to the Grand Prix Final. 

Yuuri had only one goal in the figure skating world: to skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov. Unfortunately, the world wanted to make his goal as hard as possible. Yuuri didn’t get the chance to compete against Victor on a high level until the Grand Prix Final in Sochi despite the numerous chances he had before that. Never were they put together. So, when his chance finally came, Yuuri was ecstatic. Victor was known as a figure skating legend, and he was Yuuri’s inspiration to climb to the top. He had no idea if Victor even knew his name, but he knew that he had to impress him. He had to get Victor Nikiforov’s approval. 

The magazines always published Victor as a playboy alpha who could woo anyone, but Yuuri thought that he must be kind and sweet. He admitted that he had a crush on him when he was a child, and childhood crushes never really go away, so putting him in the best light possible was always right up Yuuri’s alley. Surely the world’s top figure skater was a kind alpha who respected omegas. He just had to be. 

Once Yuuri and Celestino arrived in Sochi, Yuuri decided to go and do some exploring around the city. 

“Are you sure?” Celestino asked, “This isn’t Detriot or Hasetsu. People will be different here.” 

“Caio Caio, I’ll be fine. I need some way to calm my nerves before the competition.” 

“Alright. Don’t be out too late.” 

Yuuri knew why Celestino would be concerned. Not only was he a male omega, but he also hardly ever suggested going out as a form of relaxing. Yuuri tended to prefer his room. But Yuuri knew that, this time, things were different. This time Victor was involved, and he wasn’t going to do any good sitting in his room just worrying about the days to come. 

Yuuri stepped outside of the hotel and breathed in the fresh winter air. He smiled. He always loved the winter despite the cold. It was so peaceful and beautiful that Yuuri decided he needed a program centered around the falling of fresh snow. He laughed to himself, wondering what a program like that would even look like. 

Beginning his journey around the city, Yuuri decided to go to a nearby park and look at the food stands. The food was always his favorite part of traveling. It was very interesting to see what other cultures thought of food. Of course, he knew he couldn’t load up on treats, but he still wanted a taste of what Sochi had to offer. 

Yuuri walked through the park and noticed people staring at him strangely. He knew that they all could tell he was an omega, and that it was strange, but he didn’t usually get this much attention. Trying to shrug it off, Yuuri went to a food stand and asked the obviously older man for something to eat. The man looked him up and down before preparing his food. Yuuri could sense something was wrong, but he tried to shake it off. Surely it would all pass in time. 

The man handed him his food and, as Yuuri went to leave, stopped him. 

“You know,” he said in faulty English, “If you want to get dinner or something later I would love to ravish that beautiful omega ass of yours.” 

Yuuri shivered, but not because of the cold. He turned to the man and shook his head. 

“Thank you, but I’m alright.” 

“Already got a man?” 

“N-no.” 

“Then why not get a little comfortable?” 

Yuuri just walked away. There was no need to let that man get any response from him. Sometimes, you didn’t need to do anything. Yuuri was used to the attention. He had walked away from plenty of people before, it was only when things went too far that things got ugly. 

As he ate, his food tasted like nothing but chalk. He groaned. That man had ruined his meal. Yuuri went to throw it away when a group of men standing near the trash can caught his attention. Their leader, obviously an alpha, stepped towards Yuuri. 

“Not hungry?” he asked. 

“No.” 

“Well, I know something else you can eat,” he said with a sly smile. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and began to walk away when the alpha stepped in front of him. 

“I think I know you. You’re that figure skater from Japan, right?” 

Yuuri didn’t answer. 

“I’ll bet that means you have a pretty tight body.” 

Still, Yuuri remained silent. 

“Why don’t you come on over to my place and-” 

“No.” 

The man looked shocked, his face contorting into a frown. 

“Come on,” he said, grabbing for Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri pulled it away before he could get to it. 

The man frowned harder. He went and grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his body. The warmth he gave off was not soothing at all, and Yuuri tried to push away. The alpha only held on tighter. He grabbed Yuuri’s ass, and that was the last straw. Yuuri pushed him away, knocked away his arm, and hit him right in the face. The man stumbled back. Now, Yuuri had caused quite a scene. The alpha looked at him with disgust. 

“Crazy omega. I didn’t want you anyway,” he said, walking back to his friends who all looked at him the same. 

It didn’t bother Yuuri in the slightest. No alpha wanted him. After all, he was the weirdly aggressive omega. No alpha would want that. Yuuri was about to turn and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand smelled like an alpha. Without thinking, Yuuri grabbed the hand and flipped the alpha over his shoulder as he was still jumpy from his fight. When the man landed in front of him, Yuuri saw a flash of silver hair and gasped. He had just flipped Victor Nikiforov. 

Yuuri, still holding onto Victor’s hand, dropped it like it was hot to the touch. 

“I-I’m so sorry!” he blurted out. Oh no, what had he done? He just hurt the world famous figure skater right before a competition. Cameras flashed in his direction. He just wished that he stayed inside that day. 

“Wow!” said the alpha before him, stars shining in his eyes, “I’m the one who should be sorry!” 

Yuuri watched in confusion as Victor got up from the icy ground and turned to face him. 

“I shouldn’t have scared you like that,” Victor said, his eyes full of wonder. 

“I shouldn’t have flipped out. I’m sorry-” 

“That move you did was really cool!” Victor cheered excitedly. 

Yuuri was confused. 

“Can you teach me?” the alpha asked. 

“I-I suppose. Wait, you’re Victor Nikiforov.” 

“Right! And you’re Katsuki Yuuri, the top skater from Japan. I love your work. Really, you should show me some of your moves!” 

Yuuri’s jaw dropped, “But you’re Victor Nikiforov, I should be asking you to show me moves!” 

Victor waved a hand, “You’re already a great skater, you don’t need me to teach you how to skate. You should show me how you handled those assholes without even blinking!” 

Yuuri sat there for a moment, contemplating his words. 

“Do you… do you want to get coffee?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor smiled excitedly, “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was just a little ficlet that I've been wanting to do for a while now. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
